This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The proposed Serum Analyte &Biomarker Core is designed to meet the needs of the COBRE investigators to utilize high-throughput proteomic methods to assay autoantibodies, serum cytokines, specific antibody responses, serum hormone levels and other activities or biochemical metabolites in human serum or other biofluids. Through the existing biorepository resources in the COBRE Clinical Core and other local biorespositories COBRE investigators have access to thousands of individual's serum samples from individuals with lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, Sj[unreadable]gren's syndrome and multiple sclerosis. Investigators can use these samples or others obtained specifically for their projects can be used in serum-based evaluation of biomarkers using the resources within this Core. COBRE investigators will be provided access to the multiplex bead-based assays for high-throughput human clinical sample analysis of autoantibody and other assays using the BioRad BioPlex2200 system, as well as Luminex based multiplex cytokine assays. To assess antibody epitope specificities and T cell specificities, the peptide synthesis services of the previous Peptide Core will be continued. Finally, new technologies and protocols will be assessed and implemented to take advantage of the ability toperform additional proteomic, bioactivity and biochemical assays. To accomplish these goals, the following four aims are proposed: Aim/Goal 1: Provide cost-effective access to current state-of-the-art technologies and methods for human and animal serum autoantibody testing. Aim/Goal 2: Provide COBRE investigators with senior level advice and input to cytokine and chemokine detection in human and animal samples. Aim/Goal 3: Offer access to technical expertise and performance of solid-phase peptide syntheses and antibody testing. Aim/Goal 4: Assess and acquire new technologies and develop new methods for the analysis of serum proteomic, bioactivity or biochemical assays that can further enhance the capabilities of the COBRE researchers to do cutting-edge research at the clinical-translational interface.